When It Rains
by WeaverOfDreams
Summary: okay, takes place after the buu saga, the battle is won, but is the fight over?
1. In Your Place

Disclaimer: only own the words, you know the drill. "In My Place" is by Coldplay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In Your Place

  
  


By: WeaverOfDreams

  
  
  
  


~....~ =lyrics

  
  


Her eyes opened to gaze a dark blue sky. Bulma Briefs took in a deep breath as she gazed out into the stars. She couldn't truly believe it. Here she was, alive again, staring out into the sky, across the dark plains of earth as if nothing had happened. As if Buu had never been. As if.... she frowned. Oh but she did remember that. How could he? The bastard. When she saw Goku after the earth was saved, she demanded that he tell her what had happened. At first he was very reluctant to tell her which made her all the more suspicious. So she did something very underhanded. She bribed him with her mother's pastries. She used one of the few weaknesses Goku had against him. At first he blatantly refused to tell her, all the while eating the pastries. They she pulled the friendship trick out of her hat. That finally made Goku tell her out of guilt. He told her about what happened in Babidi's ship and what happened during his fight with Vegeta and all the things Vegeta had said. 

  
  


After that, Bulma could tell that Goku truly didn't want to tell her any of it. After all, Goku had been her friend since they were little and he didn't want to see her hurt. He was very sweet that way. Bulma knew , however, that this was a long time coming. Ever since she witnessed what Vegeta had done in the tournament arena, she knew she was going to have it out with him.

  
  


~In my place, in my place 

Were lines that I couldn't change 

I was lost, oh yeah ~

  
  


This wouldn't be the usually verbal pars they had. It would have been, had Goku not told her about the fight. How could Vegeta have said those things? Babidi's spell would not be any excuse for it. It had to be within his own mind for him to say that. Didn't Goku say that Babidi's spell freed Vegeta from all the sentimentality and emotion he had learned while he was here. He would be free to say what he wanted, guilt free. She felt sick to her stomach. Sure, Vegeta had given his life to try and save them, sure he had fused with Goku to battle Buu and had tried to defeat him. Still, that didn't wipe those hurtful words from her ears. She just couldn't separate the two sides. 

  
  
  
  


~I was lost, I was lost 

Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed 

I was lost, oh yeah~

  
  
  
  


So here she waited. She knew he would come back. It was just his style. Besides, he had nowhere else to go. Would he come back , full of sorrow, asking for her forgiveness, or would he be just like he always was, non-committal. He would probably say she should have expected it and tell her to get over it. Get over it..... feh.... she was not getting over this. 

  
  


She leaned on the window frame, her hand clutching the drapes. How many times would he simply fly in through the window and sweep her off her feet, literally and figuratively. A small , slight smirk curled on her lips. He rarely , if ever used the door. It didn't seem in his make-up. With a deep sigh, she pressed her forehead to the glass, her eyes downcast, a frown marring her smooth brow. She could not let fanciful thoughts obscure her goal tonight. She would wring an apology out of him or just let him go. She couldn't leave with a man who thought so little of her and his own child. She had accepted the fact that he was a prince, stuck in his ways, that he could show emotion like the rest of them, he was too battle scared. She thought he knew him at least just a little, that he loved her even though he didn't show it. After all this time, he only thought of her as an obstacle, holding him down, tying him down to this place, to her. She never made him make any promises to her about their relationship. She never demanded a thing save the fact that he should spend more time with his son. She asked for nothing for herself because she thought that he had given her everything she would want. She felt that he had put past everything and wanted to be with her. Heh, she was a genius but that didn't mean she was smart all the time.

  
  
  
  


Looking out her window, she knew what was coming. The dread sickened her. A part of her could wait for him to come home so she could hold him, feel his warm arms around her. Yet the larger part, the angry hurtful part wanted to rip the hide off him in shreds. Open him up and make him bleed just like his words did to her heart. 

  
  


~Yeah, how long must you wait for him? 

Yeah, how long must you pay for him? 

Yeah, how long must you wait for him?~

  
  


Sighing , she made her way out of the room and then down the hall to her son's room. She slipped inside and made her way to his bed. He lay there quietly, a soft purring snore escaping his lips. Funny, how Sayjin's purr when they snore. They all did it , it seems. She smiled, thinking about her conversations with Chichi over their respective mate's snoring ability, volume, depth. It was quite interesting. Bulma sat on the edge of the bed and watched her little one sleep. She could hardly think of him as a little one anymore, he was growing up, a very strong fighter now. She reached over and brushed away a strand of lavender hair from his face. His eyes were closed , soft lashes barely touching his cheekbones. It was quite a waste of a good pair of lashes on a boy. She smirked and then thought of what would happen to Trunks without his father. The Boy had done well enough for the first part of his life without him, but Trunks adored his father, never seeing his faults. Vegeta was his hero. One could see it every time the boy looked at him. Bulma frowned and then got up, moving slightly to place a soft kisses on Trunk's brow. He scowled in his sleep and once again Bulma was reminded of how much he looked like Vegeta when he did that. With a heavy heart, she moved out of her son's room, shutting the door behind her. She made her way back to her own room, covered in darkness. She felt weary even though thoughts of what was to come plagued her mind and refused to let her sleep.

  
  


~I was scared, I was scared 

Tired and under prepared 

But I wait for you ~

  
  


She closed the door behind her as she made her way to the bed. Sliding into the sheets she glanced over at his pillow, left vacant for a long time. Turning , she placed a hand lovingly on the middle of it, were his head would rest as he slept. He would be spooned into her, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist, his hand flatten on her upper stomach, fingers below her breasts. His ankles would hook into hers, holding her tightly to him as he slept , as if something could take her from him as he slept. Remembering all this, she wondered how he could have behaved like that and still say those things. Could she be wrong? Could it have all have been said under Babidi's influence? She gave a soft sigh and withdrew her hand as if it had been burned. She felt a tremor go through her form and that's when she knew. He was here. She could feel it. He wasn't in the complex but he was close, on the grounds somewhere.

  
  


~If you go, if you go 

Leaving me down here on my own 

Then I'll wait for you ~

  
  


She got up from the bed and then flicked on the light, just to let him know she was up and that there would not be any sneaking around this night. Folding her arms, the soft cotton t-shirt she wore pulled taunt. It was emblazoned with the Capsule Corp's logo. She wore a pair of form fitting shorts with it too. It was comfortable and warm. She didn't want him to come up here and see her in one of her favorate nightgowns and think that all was forgiven. Not by a long shot.

  
  


~Yeah, how long must you wait for him? 

Yeah, how long must you pay for him? 

Yeah, how long must you wait for him? ~

  
  
  
  


She walked back and forth in the room, not seeing him at her window. Hmm, he must be taking the civilized route in. Or could he have been so callous as to go right to the gravity room? No , that wasn't possible, she had it deactivated. So she waited for him to come. She listened for any sign he was coming, yet she heard nothing. He was as silent as a cat, that one, which made her fume just a bit more. 

  
  


~Sing it Please, please, please 

Come back come sing to me 

To me, me 

  
  


Come on and sing it out, now, now 

Come on and sing it now, to me, me 

Come back, come sing~

  
  


The she heard it, a softly indrawn breath from outside her door. Her eyes narrowed as her lips tightened into a frown. So he was a bit nervous, was he? Good. Keep him on edge , make him wonder what her mood was like and what he was going to expect. She moved to the door and waited there, nothing he would be able to smell her with that keen sayjin nose of his. She let a good three minutes pass by, building up her anger, building up the hurt she felt and the betrayal she left. She controlled her face into a mask, something she had picked up from the prince. She knew her eyes would do all the talking. When he never opened the door, she got impatient and yanked it open. She was greeted by a rough looking prince, a bit of shock caught on his face. That quickly disappeared but she did still feel the thrill of victory.

  
  


~In my place, in my place 

Were lines that I couldn't change 

I was lost, oh yeah 

Oh yeah~

  
  


"What are you doing here, Vegeta?" She asked softly, her words cold and without infection. She felt a small nasty thrill go through her as she say him react to her icy tone with a look of sorrow.

It had begun.

  
  
  
  


To be Continued......


	2. Somthing Did Come

Disclaimer: I only own the words in this here fic. Don't sue me. Thank you. "Nothing Could Come Between Us" is by Theory of a Deadman, a Canadian band, (Yah, Canada) Love them to bits.

  
  
  
  


Something Did Come

  
  


By WeaverOfDreams

  
  


~......~ =Lyrics

  
  


~Well I'm running back and forth from here to South Carolina

Wishing you were here. I guess I should watch what I wish for~

  
  
  
  


The night hung thick as he made his way through the main complex of the Capsule Corporation. He could feel the overbearing weight of dread settle on his shoulders. Apprehension was so thick in the air , it stuck in his throat. He knew she'd be waiting. He had seen the light in their shared room flick on the moment he stepped onto the grounds. It wasn't like him to come in through the front door but he had bypassed all the security. He doubt he'd tell her about the dozen or so bots she'd have to repair. He already knew she was mad enough as it was.

  
  


Vegeta, Prince of Sayjins, made his way up the stairs quietly, the floorboards not giving one protesting creak or groan. He silently gave thanks to whatever gods were up there in the heavens. He didn't want to voice his location to her. When he appeared to her next , he wanted it to be on his own time. Coming up to the doorway, he waited. He could hear the noises inside the room , his woman shifting around. She got up and moved around, close to the door. Her scent flowed in the air, curling around his nose. He had missed that scent. It was warm and comforting. He would spend nights just breathing in her scent, arms wrapped around her. It calmed him, set him at peace. And like an first class idiot, he threw it all away. For a moment of glory, he threw it all away. His hand hovered over the doorknob, feeling for once in his life, nervous. How would she greet him? With anger? With happiness? Or nothing?

  
  


~You're right on time, so invite me in, this is where your trouble begins,

But I like you better than the other ones, and you say I'm right

When you know I'm wrong. We could never just get along~

  
  


Before he could place his hand on the doorknob, the door swung open, shocking him slightly. He had been so caught up in his thoughts, he failed to sense her so close to the door. The shock vanished from his face to be replaced by the mask that he usually wore. His eyes gazed at his woman. She was radiant. Like an angel, dressed in a Capsule Corp t-shirt and a pair of tight shorts .She stood there, eyes fixed on him, not their normal sky blue, they were darkened to an almost royal blue. He knew this was a clear sign of her anger. He steeled himself for it, because he knew in his mind, her anger was justified.

  
  


~Don't you hate when it gets stuck in your mouth and then

Those words get in the way. she said...~

  
  


He had seen her anger before, but this was different. He could tell from the look in her eyes, by how cold her tone was when she addressed him. Gods, had he lost her? He expected anger, but not his much. Frowning he pondered her question. Lifting a brow , he made his way forwards, brushing past her into their room. She followed, closing the door. Standing in the middle of the room, he turned and faced her. It was now or never.

  
  


"Why do you think I came back , silly woman?" He said gruffly, folding his arms, his back straightened. This was going to be one of those nights.

  
  


She remained silent, looking at him. He could feel those blue eyes pierce him as sharply as any blast would. She studied him as if he were an insect and he felt the instinct to squirm under her glare. Her face showed no emotion, he almost envied her control. She made her way over towards him till she stood about a foot away from him, she looked him right into his eyes and her control snapped. Her eyes blazed, her brow furrowed and her mouth set into a grim line. Her kaw clenched as she gritted her teeth.

  
  


"I know what you said to Goku, Vegeta. I know what you told him when you were fighting him." She ground out between her teeth, her hands clenched at her sides, her whole body tense.

  
  


~Nothing could come between us, no nothing, nothing

One of those favorite things that she used to say

That's just what she said

Nothing could come between us, no nothing, nothing

Sorry to say but I don't feel the same~

  
  


He let those words sink into his mind as he felt the ground give way under his feet. He had never intended for her to know those words. How did she find out? The only other person who knew was Kakarott. Fury filled his mind. He was going to kill that fool. First, however , he had to fix this. Kill the fool later. He blinked, watched as the fury played in her eyes. She was quite glorious in her rage, so Sayjin like. He had been a fool to even think of throwing it all away. He had to put a plug on this a settle it. His pride, however, would not allow him to admit his guilt. He still had that. His jaw locked as he felt a slight burning in his gut. Old indignance came back like a lost friend.

  
  


"So? You know what I said to the fool. You know me, woman. You know that I am a warrior and would do anything to achieve my goals. I was weakened by my feelings for you. I cannot allow that to happen. I gave you no illusions to what you were getting into. I tried to break it off with you, but you pulled me back in. You make me weak." He said, scornfully, knowing he was making the situation worse, but not caring one bit. If she wanted a fight , she would get one.

  
  


He could see her face flush, knowing he had pushed her. Her eyes drifted from a dark blue to a bright blue, sparking her anger, glinting with her rage. Her upper lip started to curl into a sneer. Of all the death looks he had been give, this one was a topper. Before he knew what was happening, he felt the slight sting of her palm against his cheek. Dazed, he stared at her, her hand his raised in the after swing. He could feel the slight burn on his cheek and that just fueled his fire.

  
  


"How dare you?! You bastard!! None of this means anything to you, not me, not Trunks, nothing!!! Do you care so little about us? All of it was for nothing. All those words, all the things that you said to me in the hospital when I had Trunks, all of it, lies?! This has been all a farce?" she yelled, her eyes glinting now with angry tears.

  
  


He marveled at her anger. All the while, a sinking feeling of dread lodged in his gut and in his throat. He had gone too far. He had only meant to push the woman into a verbal spar and then make her see his side, let her release her rage and then, once she had calmed down, tell her he was sorry. Well, we all know what happens to the best laid plans.. Now staring at her, realizing this had been the most volatile she had ever been, he could all see it go downhill. A fatalist always, he went along for the ride. Some cruel twisting part of himself left from the spell wanted her to hurt.

  
  


~ You're so damn relentless, and you will find

The two of us are like two of a kind,

But it hits you harder than the other ones

And you said it loosely,

When i'm just sitting here with my self~

  
  


" It has been whatever you want it to be , Woman. As I have said, I gave you no illusions to what this was between us. You assume too much. You assumed I cared for you, for your brat. You assumed I needed you, wanted you around, that I was happy here. How would you know, idiot. Who are you to know the mind of a Prince? Don't fool yourself woman, you were just a good and convenient fuck." He let those words fall like acid from his lips. If the woman truly wanted to see what she was up against, here it was.

  
  


He saw her eyes widen and a gasp leave her mouth. She looked disbelieving as if she couldn't believe he had just said that. Rage panted out of her with every breath. The shock was soon replaced by a fire he had never witnessed before. She pointed a finger at him and sneered.

  
  


~Don't you hate when it gets stuck in your mouth and then

Those words get in the way. She said...~

  
  


"I don't know the mind of a prince? You are no Prince, you're the prince of nothing. You are a coward, letting Babidi control you. You gave yourself to him completely. You mindless worm. You're a disgrace, Goku will always be better then you. You'll never be at his level. You are nothing but a putrefied mass of shit, always bemoaning the fact that Goku tops you at everything and when you couldn't get to his level the honest way, you cheated. There is nothing respectable about you and you think I should respect you? Hah! You are not even worth my spit." Bulma said giving it all back to him. He was going to kill her, she knew it.

  
  


He stood there, shocked. Never had he heard such words from her. A part of him knew that he deserved every bit of her verbal bashing but the bigger part, the part that was now fully in control seethed with rage. How dare she?! His back stiffened as he was about match her when she put up a hand, stopping him

  
  


~Nothing could come between us, no nothing, nothing

One of those favorite things that she used to say

That's just what she said

Nothing could come between us, no nothing, nothing

Sorry to say but I don't feel the same

Since home is where the hurt is.~

  
  


"I don't want to hear it anymore, Vegeta. Get out! Don't you dare come back. Me and my brat will be just fine without you. If I ever see you again, It'll be too soon. Now get , the fuck out!!" She said, glaring, fuming.

  
  


Never had he felt so much rage. He wanted to kill her. Glaring right back at her, he knew, deep down he couldn't kill her, couldn't take her light away. So he would do the next best thing. He would hate her. With a sneer, he mock bowed to her and then turned making his way to the window, opening it up he was just about to fly off when he heard her speak again.

  
  


~It's on your conscience, I'm not for sale

It's on your conscience, I'm not for sale

Nothing could come, oh nothing could come

She said...~

  
  


"I hate you, Vegeta." She whispered, the first angry tears falling down her cheeks

  
  


He stiffened, and felt , for the first time, a touch of remorse. His bigger, meaner, crueler side scoffed at remorse and he turned, an evil smirk on his lips as he looked her right into her eyes.

  
  


"I hate you too, Bulma." He said with a sneer, using her name for more effect. She paled softly. He then turned, it finally complete. He flew out the window and left her behind with her angry tears and the hateful words.

  
  


~Nothing could come between us, no nothing, nothing

One of those favorite things that she used to say

Nothing could come between us, no nothing, nothing

Sorry to say but I don't feel the same

Since home is where the hurt is.

Oh nothing, oh nothing, oh nothing

It's on your conscience, I'm not for sale~

  
  
  
  


To be Continued......

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Reckoning

Disclaimer: Only own the words not the characters. " Miss you" is by the wonderful Aaliyah

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Reckoning.

  
  


By WeaverOfDreams

  
  
  
  


~.....~ = Song lyrics

  
  


~It's been too long and I'm lost without you

So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,

Wantin' you

Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you~

  
  


Kami, she missed him. That was the same thought that kept repeating inside her head. Why did it have to be like this? Oh, yeah, she remembered. He was a bastard. It was very simple. Now it was over three months since she had last seen him and her heart was being wrenched out of her body. Why did they both have to say those things? Why was she so hateful? Why didn't she listen to what he had to say? She had to go a provoke him. Even she knew that when provoked , he would fire back and it would be no holds bared. She knew this and yet she was still shocked at what he had said. But then , why should she? Half the things he said she knew he didn't mean, she could let it slide. It was his wounded pride and ego fighting it out. What she couldn't handle was what he said last, the I hate you part. That chilled her to the bone. She shouldn't have said all the things she did say, but she was hurt. They were both to blame for this. And now here she was, tinkering on a project, half destroying it because she wasn't paying attention. With a sigh of disgust , she put the device down and just looked at it. It was a prototype for a new energy converter. She was ruining it because her mind just was not in the game. 

  
  


For the past three months everything had gone back to normal, or so she thought. She kept to her routine, banishing all thoughts of him from her mind, focusing on her work. Trunks always asked where his father was and she would always say training. They both knew it was a lie but they let it sit. He stayed with Goten a lot now. She would lock herself away in the lab, usually sleeping in there. It was wearing down her system. This had to stop. She had to find him. She did know where he was. There had been no word from him, not that he would ever give her a sense that he was still here. For all she knew he had left the planet somehow. Bulma sighed, that was a silly thought, he had no way to get off this planet.

  
  


~Off to college, yes, you went away

Straight from high school you up and left me

We were close friends, also lovers

Did everything for one another~

  
  


She made her way out of the lab and then walked the hallways of her home. It was their home, but now all the rooms were empty and nothing greeted her but silence. She made her way through the hallways, bypassing her room and her son's room. Her heart hung in her throat as she fought back tears. God, she was a wreck. You'd think she would be used to his absence by now, but as time went on, the hole got bigger. She felt herself becoming lost in it, lost in the darkness that was her life now. Oh, god, how she wished he was here now.

  
  


She made her way out of the house to stand out in the cold night. She shivered and pulled her sweater tighter to herself, trying to draw warmth back into her body. She looked arund the darkened grounds of the complex till she spotted that domed building that had been his, the gravity room. As if with a will of their own, her legs started to move , bringing her to the building. She hadn't been in the gravity room for ages. As she approached the door, her hand wavered over the handle. Then with a growl she gripped it and swung the door open with a vicious pull. Frowning she made her way into the darkened room. The door swung closed behind her with the faintest click. Making her way in the dark, she found the light switch. The whole room was illuminated at once. She squinted, the light very bright to her eyes. When her eyes adjusted, she slowly walked around the room, taking in everything. It remained untouched. She gave a dry chuckle. What did she think, that he came back in secret to train in the Gravity room when she didn't know or when she was sleeping? She really was losing it.

  
  


~Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now

But I know I gotta live and make it somehow

Come back to me 

Can you feel me 

Hear me callin' for you 

'Cause it's

It's been too long and I'm lost without you

So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,

Wantin' you 

Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes~

  
  


She made her way to the apartment underneath the gravity room. Everything was as he left it. Not that he left much. He was a meticulous cleaner, nothing was on the floors, everything was spotless. It wasn't that he cleaned, it was for the plain fact he rarely used this space. Making her way into the bedroom, she walked over to the closet. More the likely empty, she mused. She opened it and got the surprise of her life. There hanging on the hangers were his training suits and a few of the ' earth clothes' she had bought for him. She bit her lip as she reached out and touched a dark blue silk shirt she bought him once. He wore to a night out with the family, the one time he did dress up for anything. He had worn this and after the dinner and dancing, he went back to the gravity room. She thought he had ruined it or something, but there it was, lovingly intact. She grabbed the shirt and clutched it to her chest. She buried her nose into the fabric only to realize his scent still clung to the silk. Tears welled up in her eyes. She knew that scent, missed that scent so badly. It all came back to her then, the loneliness, the emptiness of being without him, all her hurtful words , all the scorn, everything she had said. Making her way out of the room, still clutching the shirt she made it as far as the upper level, till she just feel to her knees, face buried in the cloth, deep wrenching sobs escaping her throat. She sat there in the middle of the GR, weeping, all her pain and loneliness flowing through each sob. Little did she know, that she had a watcher. In a flash, that person was gone.

  
  
  
  


The other side of the world, moments later....

  
  
  
  


Vegeta rested on a cliff edge, his eyes closed, focusing his energy. It seemed he relied on meditation much more often to calm himself. Everyday, he grew more... bleak. He felt her absence just as keenly as he would have felt the loss of an arm. It was a wonder he had lasted this long without her. It was his pride that kept him going now. He would not go back to where he was not wanted. She said it herself, it would be too soon till she saw him again. He did as she bade. 

  
  


~Now I'm sittin' here thinkin' 'bout you

And the days we used to share

It's drivin' me crazy, I don't know what to do

I'm just wonderin' if you still care

And I wanna let you know that it's killin' me

I know you got another life, you gotta concentrate,

baby~

  
  


Still , as he sat there, he knew he would not find the calm and peace he found in her arms. They were connected, bonded if you will. He had been suffering a slow withdraw the past three months and now it was getting to him. He had to hear her voice, see her face, see her eyes, feel her flesh. With a growl , his onyx eyes snapped open and he sprang to his feet. It seemed that more woodland creatures would meet their respective makers again this night. He pivoted on his heel only to be brought up short by another taller being. Instincts kicked in and he jumped back, hands raised till he made out the ki. 

  
  


"Kakarott, do you have a fucking death wish, because I'll make your wish a reality."Vegeta snarled as he eyed the tall Sayjin before him.

  
  


Goku pulled his fingers from his forehead and then looked at Vegeta, all goofiness vanished from his face. He eyed the other man with clear black eyes and a stern look. Crossing his arms, folding them over his massive chest, he raised an eyebrow and watched Vegeta. Frowning, he gently shook his head.

  
  


"You know, I don't know who's more anal, you or Bulma." Goku said, standing where he was, his voice full of concern as well as a touch of anger." You guys are beating yourselves up. You two are more alike then you give each other credit for. You're both stubborn as mules and both have equal amounts of pride."

  
  


Scowling, Vegeta got up from his stance and crossed his arms. His lips twisted into a sneer as he turned his back on Goku." I have no idea what you are talking about fool. Like I care what that idiot female thinks. We are nothing alike."

  
  


Goku's eyes narrowed and then, quicker then Vegeta could blink, Goku grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him backwards, pushing him back onto a tree trunk. Vegeta's eyes widened and he grabbed at Goku's hands. Goku grabbed him then by the front of his shirt and pressed him to the tree. Snarling, Vegeta powered up, the golden hue of a super sayjin flaring around them. At the same instant, Goku powered up to match him, their aura's pushing at each other. Goku pressed Vegeta further to the tree, holding him in place.

  
  


"Now, Vegeta, you're gonna listen to me or you're gonna be unconscious, it's your choice." Goku said grounding out the words from between his teeth.

  
  


Vegeta stood there, shocked. Never had he seen Goku this aggressive or forceful. He was shocked into silence. Satisfied, Goku kept him at the tree. A concerned frown colored his brow as he looked at Vegeta. 

  
  


"Now listen. You are tearing each other apart. It's been three months, Vegeta, and I've watched both of you. You've kept up brave fronts, but I don't buy it. You need her and she needs you. I just came from Capsule Corp and when I was there , I saw Bulma kneeling in the middle of the Gravity Room, holding one of your shirts, crying. I've never heard such weeping. I felt like it was wringing out my soul, Vegeta. You're no better, throwing tantrums, destroying almost everything on this island. You need each other and without each other, you're missing half yourself. You can't let this go on any longer. Don't try to tell me, you don't need her, because you do. Besides, Trunks spends way too much time over at my house and there's hardly enough food for all of us." Goku finished, giving a slight pout at the last statement.

  
  


~Come back to me 

Can you feel me 

Hear me callin' for you 

'Cause it's

It's been too long and I'm lost without you

So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,

Wantin' you 

Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you~

  
  


Vegeta blinked and then frowned. As much as he hated to admit it, the fool had a point. He powered down, watched as Goku did the same. With the goofy smile in place, Goku let go of him and shrugged. Vegeta shook his head and then grumbled. It was true. Ever since he left , there was a weight in his hear and a cold shiver in his soul. He did need her, he saw that now. The only thing was he didn't know how to fix all that had happened. He knew what he had to say, knew what he wanted to say, but could he do it? 

  
  


"You know, Vegeta, Bulma can be a very sensible woman, I'm sure if you talk to her, you can put things right. Let her know how much you mean to her. I'm sure you'd be able to do that." Goku said, a slight grin on his face, answering Vegeta's unspoken question

  
  


"Damnit, Kakarott, I don't go wandering inside your head , do I? Damn that fusion, why did I even think about doing that with you?" Vegeta asked, glaring at the taller of the two.

  
  


"Well, we were gonna be attacked by Buu and I told you about what happened to Bulma and...." Goku said, counting off on his fingers.

  
  


"Oh, shut up!" Vegeta growled. He turned to where he instinctively knew Capsule Corp was. Sighing, he was about to take off when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Goku put his fingers to his forehead and then the next thing he knew he was at Capsule Corp, standing beside the Gravity Room, the lights still on.

  
  


Shaking his head, he knew he would never get used to that feeling for as long as he lived. Looking at the Gravity Room, he turned towards Goku.

  
  


"She should still be in there. Go and fix this." He said with a slightly gruff tone, then he was all grins and he winked. The next moment he had vanished again.

  
  


"Idiot." Vegeta muttered as he made his way to the door of the Gravity Room. Looking into the window of the door, his eyes softened. He saw here there, right where Goku said she would be. Well, it was now or not at all and it was one thing The Prince of all Sayjins wasn't and that was a coward.

  
  


~ It's been too long and I'm lost without you

What am I gonna do, I've been needing you, wantin' you

Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes 

I miss you

I can't wait no more 

Since you went away

I don't really feel like talkin' 

Don't wanna hear them bug me 

Tell me do you understand me

I can't do but be without you

It's been too long and I'm lost without you 

What am I gonna do, I've been needin' you, wantin' you

Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine , I wanna cry

sometimes 

I miss you

It's been too long and I'm lost without you 

So what am I gonna do, I've been needin' you, wantin'

you 

Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes~

  
  


To be continued....... 

  
  
  
  


I miss you

  
  
  
  


It's been too long and I'm lost without you

So what am I gonna do , I've been needin' you,

wantin' you 

Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Electric Blue

Disclaimer: you know the drill. " Electrical Storm " is by ever lovin' U2. This is the Lemon people , so underage persons, don't you dare read this.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Electric Blue

  
  


By: WeaverOfDreams

  
  
  
  


~.....~ = Song Lyrics

  
  
  
  


She was asleep. There laying in the gravity room, her arms wrapped around one of his shirts, was his woman. He made his way into familiar territory, his. He came upon her quick enough. He stood there, watching her sleep, dried tracks of tears on her cheeks, wet spots on the shirt. Sighing, he leaned down and easily picked her up in his arms.Vegeta breathed in deeply. Her scent surrounded him and he knew that he was a fool to leave her. Her head rested in the crook of his throat, her body folded up neatly in his arms. He felt the weight of her against him. Gods, he had missed that. He made his way out of the Gravity Room and then towards the main complex. In the distance , he hear the faint rumbling of the clouds near by. He could smell the ozone and electricity in the air. A storm was coming. It was best he got her inside quickly.

  
  


Upon making it to the complex he noticed new, improved guard bots. With his precious cargo, he didn't want to disable them and have her wake up. So he simply took to the air and floated them both up to her window. Wrapping one arm around her, he used his free hand to open her window, which for some reason she still kept un-locked. Chalking it up to wishful thinking on her part, he made his way in and then closed the window behind him.

  
  


Making his way easily into the dark room, he came to her bed,.... their bed... and gently placed her there. Picking up a blanket from the foot of the bed, he placed it over her, letting her keep the clutched shirt within her hands. Sighing softly, he made his way to the bathroom, knowing his smell was fairly unpleasant at this point in time. He heard the clouds rumbling again and then the flash rush of rain started. It was coming down hard. Getting an idea, he opened the large patio window of the bathroom and walked out onto a small balcony. Tossing off his ruined clothes, he let the rain beat down on him. It was a warm summer rain. He let it wash him clean, making him smell like the rain, fresh. Closing his eyes, he stood there, arms out to the sides, gloriously naked, water rolling off his body, taking away with it dirt and dried blood. The sky growled and lightening flashed lighting up the sky in brief flashes. The rain soaked his hair, weighing it down, making it lay fall down over her shoulders and down his back. He had to be clean for his woman, appearing to her next, fresh.

  
  


~ The sea it swells like a sore head

And the night it is aching.

Two lovers lie with no sheets on their bed

And the day it is breaking.

On rainy days 

We go swimming out

On rainy days

Swimming in the sound

On rainy days

We go swimming out~

  
  


Meanwhile, inside, Bulma stirred, woken by the loud rumbling of thunder. At first when her eyes opened, she thought she was still in the GR and that the storm had knocked out the power. Then she realized that there was a thick warm blanket tossed over her. She sighed and sat up, knowing now she was laying in a bed, her own. Her hands were still clutching the shirt, his shirt. She sighed and got out of bed. Flicking on a lamp, she made her way over to the window and looked out. The rain was coming down in sheets. She was confused on how she got inside and to her bed. Had she slept walked? It was uncommon for her to do so, but she had done it as a child on occasion. Looking out into the black sky, the rain streaking the window, she jumped when a flash of lightening filled the sky. Clasping a hand to her chest, she felt the soft silk of his shirt. Closing her eyes, she felt the tears well up again in her eyes. God, where was he, was he ok? She needed him so badly.

  
  


~ You're in my mind, all of the time

I know that's not enough.

If the sky could crack, there must be someway back

To love and only love~

  
  


Stepping out from the rain, Vegeta closed the window softly, the tiny click the only sound. He made his way to the towel rack and dried himself off, not in the mood to waste his ki on such things. He wrapped the towel around his lean hips and then picked one up for his hair, which now hung wetly over his shoulders. He dripped water on the floor, but he was clean. He made his way back to the room, toweling his hair dry. He stopped at the open door when he saw her by the window. He leaned against the door frame and wrapped the towel around his neck, his hair still damp, still hanging down. Tilting his head, he watched her as she watched the storm outside. A warmth enveloped his form as he watched her. He knew now that this was the right thing to do, that it was foolish for them to be apart. And he , for one, was no fool.

  
  


Bulma gazed out into the storm with a soft wonder. Then she felt it, a sharp shiver up her spine. She knew that shiver. That was his shiver. She turned slowly to see him there in the doorway, wearing only two towels, his hair wet and hanging about his shoulders and around his face. He had a warm look in his eyes, his face wasn't as stern as before. She bit her lip. Oh, God, he was there, why? She stood there, stock still , just watching him. As she did, his eyes became more serious. He pushed himself from the door and made his way into the middle of the room.

  
  


"We have to ....talk."He said gruffly, tossing the towel around his neck to a chair which it promptly landed. 

  
  


She could only stare in disbelief. He must have been the one to find her in the GR, he must have brought her back inside and put the blanket over her. God, why was he back? She thought he hated her.

  
  


~Car alarm won't let you go back to sleep

You kept awake dreaming someone else's dreams

Coffee is cold, but it'll get you through

Compromise, that's nothing new to you.~

  
  


He made his way over to the bed and he sat down on it. The sight of his body, still damp from whatever shower he took, played with her mind and her body. God, she wanted him. She needed to feel him, feel his warmth, his touch. Biting her lip she made her way to the chair beside the bed and sat in it, facing him." Well, Vegeta, talk.." 

  
  


He looked up at her and gave a deep sigh. Closing his eyes, he hand a hand through his wet locks, brushing them back, the tips starting to curl up as it dried. His lips compressed into a thin line and he opened his eyes again."We can't keep doing this, Woman. We have said things we shouldn't have said and I meant every word.... both times. But... I was also a fool both times. I wanted to deny the fact that what I felt for you went beyond simple caring, I wanted to make myself believe that. But it didn't work. I need you, you give me peace and calmness, you stabilize me. You are my light and I don't want to lose it. Without you, I am a heartless, cold, ruthless killer. You make me better then that. You make me want to be better then that."

  
  


Bulma watched as he spoke, feeling such a surge of emotion fill her heart. Her hands let go of the shirt she had been clutching as she reached out a wrapped her arms around him. She bit her lower lip, snuggling into his throat. She felt his arms come up around her hugging her. He pulled her out of the chair and brought her to his lap. She lay across it. His hands made their way up and down her back in a soothing motion.

  
  


"Oh, Vegeta, I'm so sorry. I should have let you tell me before. I shouldn't have said those things, I was a fool too. Why do we do this to each other?" She said softly

  
  


Vegeta shrugged slightly and pulled her face away from his neck gently. He looked down into her moist blue eyes and slowly brushed her jaw and lips with his thumb." Perhaps, Woman, we do it because we love each other so much. We both are so alike."

  
  


Bulma's eyes widened softly. Did he just admit that he loved her? She placed one of her hands on the side of his face, her thumb at the corner of his mouth, her fingertips touching his soft damp hair. She looked deeply into his black eyes and saw what she wanted to see, sorrow and a slight spark of hope, hope that she would understand and would take him back.

  
  


~Lets see colors that have never been seen

Lets go to places that no one else has been.

You're in my mind, all of the time

I know that's not enough.

But if the sky could crack there much be someway back

To love and only love~

  
  


"Oh, Vegeta." she said softly and buried her face into his throat again, letting all her love and devotion for him flow from her, hoping beyond hope he would feel it. He closed his eyes and held her close, feeling warm and calm. He felt at peace again, she had taken him back, forgiven him and understood. He also excepted her apology, holding her close, letting her hear his heart beat.

  
  


Outside , the storm picked up. Another rumble of thunder came and then a streak of lightening a little bit after that. Bulma jumped in his arms. Vegeta smirked in spite of himself. He could feel her body trembling in fright. She hugged him harder and he gently pressed a kiss to her jaw. She relaxed almost instantly then she stilled. She took in a deep breath and then she pulled away slightly, a confused look on her face. 

  
  


"Vegeta, you smell like rain." she said softly, her hands unwrapping from around his neck to place on his chest. He stiffened slightly, feeling her hands on him. He had been three months without his mate, to have her so close and not touch her intimately was killing him. 

  
  


"That's because I showered in the rain, Woman. I was filthy and I wanted to be clean when you woke up. The cleanest water is rain water."He said softly, as he reached up and brushed a blue strand of hair away from her face.

  
  


"You did that for me?"She asked with a slight smile on her lips. Her hands slid into his drying hair, still finding the depths of it damp. Her blue eyes brightened as she shifted in his lap, moving to straddle his thighs. She leaned in close and looked into his eyes." Why Vegeta, I didn't know you were such a romantic." 

  
  


With that, she closed the distance between the both of them, their lips pressed together and each gave a heartfelt groan at the feel, something they had missed for the past three months. It was more then just sex they missed, they missed the closeness, the oneness of their time togther. She felt his hands move up into her hair, tangling into it. Her own hands threaded through his black hair, she enjoyed the slightly coarse feel of it. A soft moan curled from her throat as he deepened the kiss, opening her mouth with an insistent tongue. She snuggled up closer, wanting to become a part of him. Outside , the storm raged, fueling them. 

  
  


~Electrical Storm~

  
  


Vegeta quickly turned , pulling her down to the bed, moving her underneath him. He lay in the cradle of her thighs, their bodies pressed to each other. He ravaged her mouth, nipping her lower lip with his teeth. He pressed her body down into the bed with his own, his mouth exploring hers, rediscovering her taste. She moved her hands from his chest up around his back, running over the smooth muscled plains. Her fingers found the deep scars that lay on his back, from the many beatings he received. Her fingers probed the scared tissue gently, lovingly, loving them for they were a part of him. 

  
  


He pulled his mouth away from hers to bury it in her throat. She could hear him take deep breaths, taking in her scent. He was heavy above her but she enjoyed the weight. His hips started to rock slightly, grinding down into her, sharply reminding her how long it had been since she had been with him in this way. Not only was it three months, she hadn't been with him since the beginning of the tournament. Normally when she was with him, there was an underlying sense of control about him. From his movements, she could tell whatever control he possessed had run thin.

  
  


He rose slightly his hands pulling away from her hair. He looked down at the button up shirt she worn and in a swift flick of his wrist, all the buttons were popped and she was bared to him. Bulma gasped softly. He usually took his time with their lovemaking but things were progressing quite fast. He looked down at her, his eyes the richest black, pupils dilated. He growled roughly and leaned in, dragging his tongue up from the valley of her breasts to the base of her throat. His hands went down to her hips where he pressed her more soundly to his own hips. She gasped when she felt the hard ridge of his shaft through the towel press into her. He rocked his hips back and forth, groaning softly as he found a touch of relief. She had never seen him so wound up, so quickly before. His hips stopped moving suddenly. She looked up at his face. His teeth were gritted and his jaw was locked. Then she saw his face relax and his eyes open, the same fire in them, yet cooled just slightly. A wicked gleam filled them now and a smirk curled on his lips.

  
  


"Forgive the lapse of control, little one, it's just been so long since I had you." Vegeta said as his whole demeanor changed. His body had relaxed somewhat, though she felt the hard length of him pressed to her. He turned to the side taking his weight off of her. Laying on his side, he propped his head up with a hand. His other hand wandered over her chest, pulling away the shirt she wore, exposing her fully. The smirk on his lips grew a touch wider as he looked at the front clasp of her bra."You're making this too easy, woman."

  
  


She shivered as she felt his fingertips brush her flesh, his finger and thumb working the clasp open with a snap. He pushed the cups away slowly, baring the soft flesh to his view. Tilting his head, his eyes wandered her exposed breasts, taking in the semi-hard rosy nipples, the soft flushed weight of the mounds. Bulma looked at him. He lid there with a calm, almost analytical gleam in his eyes. His hand hovered over one of her breasts and she shivered again, his flesh touching yet not quite. She bit her lip as his hand hovered, a slight sparkle of energy flowing from his fingertips. The blue ki barely touched her, yet the electric feel of it made her gasp. It wasn't at all painful. Her back arched slightly, bring her breast fully into his palm. A slight deep chuckle came from his throat and his hand gently squeezed and rubbed her breast, the ki gone. A moan ripped from her throat, his hand warm and strong.

  
  


~Electrical Storm~

  
  


His fingeres played with her nipple, twisting and rubbing it, making it harder. Her eyes softly closed, her hips jerking at the touch. She felt him lean in and close his hot mouth around the nipple. Moaning, she reached down and ran a hand in through his hair, half of it dry, half still damp, some of his hair fell on her skin, the tips tickling her flesh. He sucked at her breast, his mouth working the nipple and the surrounding flesh. His hand moved to the other breast and gave it treatment. He was playing it slow, moving and working at his own pace, loving her slowly. She breathed in, smelling his musk and the scent of rain and lightening. Her nipple escaped his mouth with a popping sound. Vegeta then leaned over her and took her other nipple in his mouth, silently licking and sucking. His hand free, it roamed down the plains of her flat belly, smoothing over her sides, his thumb playing with the indentation in her stomach. She gave a soft sigh, her hips undulating. A dark chuckle rumbled in his chest as he worked. The hand his head hand lid on now grasped her shirt, with a tug, it was ripped off of her. She gave a short gasp of indignation which was lost as he gently bit her nipple. 

  
  


~Electrical Storm

Baby, don't cry~

  
  


The thunder rolled outside, the rain falling down to weigh heavy on the ground, but nether of them cared. They were lost in each other. Vegeta played homage to her breasts, licking and suckling on them, anointing each globe of flesh with his lips. She'd never been so romanced before, so loved. He was playing everything attention, his hand softly rubbing her stomach as his lips kissed and caressed, teased and sucked. His teeth worried her soft skin but his tongue would swipe out and bathe the small hurts, licking the little wounds he gave her. He was in no rush to have her which made it all the more thrilling, he was taking his time, doing everything right. Her hands were still deeply buried in his hair, her fingers massaging his scalp. A low rumbling sound came from his chest as he worked. It stayed, not a growl, not a groan or moan, but a purr. She smiled slightly. Her prince was purring for her. Her fingers traveled down to the nape of his neck, her fingers playing with the smaller strands of hair there. He chuckled and made his way down from her breasts, but not without giving each nipple a parting lick. He moved over her, her legs spreading to accept him. He settled then, his chin resting on the flat slope of her stomach. He planted soft kisses on her stomach, down around her hips over her belly button, to whish he bit gently, tugging the flesh with his teeth. She wiggled beneath him, that action sending shivers through her body.

  
  


She watched him, his eyes looking straight up at her, the heat and the desire that were held in them making her blush. The smirk came and then his attention went back to the task at hand. He popped open her jeans and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, all the while looking up at her. Her hips lifted as he grabbed hold of her jeans. Smirking he pulled them and her underwear off her in one clean jerk, tossing them to the floor. Reaching up and worked her bra off too, leaving her naked before him. Sitting up, he glanced down at her, his eyes moving over her curves, her lines, the flat plains. His knees pressed into her inner thighs, opening them up, spreading her legs wide. That smirk still on his lips, his eyes never leaving hers, he moved down, his mouth was level with the pink flesh of her womanhood. He took in a deep breath and groaned, her female musk enticing him, producing cracks in his control. His eyes still on her's, he brought his tongue out and dragged it along one of her wet lips. His nose buried in the soft patch of blue curls on her mound and he flicked his tongue slowly along her folds. She gasped, her hips jerking. Her hands clenched at her sides as he took his time tasting her, lapping up the moisture that had been building up since he first entered the room. She felt warm, the air in the room felt heavy, their scents lifting and mixing in the air.

  
  


~It's hot as hell, honey, in this room

Sure hope the weather breaks soon~

  
  


He clasped his hands on her hips, holding them down, not letting her move. She groaned in frustration and then let out a panting sigh and his tongue slid slowly into her. It darted in and out, very slowly, drawing out more moisture. He flicked his tongue along her inner walls, taking his time as he ate his fill of her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, it was maddening, what he was doing to her. She was so close but not close enough, she could feel the razor edge of mind blowing pleasure so close. She groaned as his lips and tongue left her inner heat and then moved slightly up to latch onto the tiny nubbin above it. Gasping, she clawed at the sheets, as his tongue flicked her clit, his lips wrapped around it, his mouth sucking it in. The sounded of his sucking and lapping at her vibrated in her ears. She was close, her back arched, she couldn't stop the moans now, high pitched and needy, everything was drawing tight , the pressure built and that's when he did it. He purred again, the vibrations flowing through his lips hitting her clit. That was all it took.. The thunder crashed, she screamed out his name, her back bowed, breasts thrust upwards, stomach tense. Shivers ran through her , shaking her to the core as her orgasm washed over her like a white flame.

  
  


He cleaned her, lapping slowly and quietly at her core, taking up all her essence on his tongue. When she had calmed and come down from her pleasure high , he moved up and lid on his side beside her. He watched as the glow filled her flesh, as the red flush flowed over her skin. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him, her blue eyes hazy with pleasure. She squirmed with an aftershock and then let out a soft sigh. There was no smirk on his wet lips, just a very intense look in his eyes. He tilted his head and then leaned down, kissing her opening her mouth, letting her taste herself on his lips. She moaned softly and then reached down the edge of his towel. Breaking the kiss, she tugged him back down onto her. "I need you, Vegeta, I want you in me, oh, god take me please."

  
  


He smirked . Reaching down he un-wrapped the towel from his hips, tossing it to the floor. In the soft light from the lamp she studied his body. She seen it lots of times, but now she drank the picture in. He was all worked muscle and lean trim lines. Everything about him radiated power. His muscles flexed as she eyed him, his stomach tightened. She could see his nipples starting to bead. She smirked. She knew she was the only one who could get that kind of reaction from him with just a look. She then looked down to one of the main prizes. Hmm, he was just as she remembered him, thick now, hard from all the foreplay. She didn't even need to touch him. He had admitted to her the biggest turn on he got was from pleasuring her, know he could do that to her. He felt her pleasure, made it his own. He was ready for her. Purring , he tilted her head up , looking into her eyes. With a growl he moved over her, weighing her down with his body, laying on her, letting her feel his power, his weight. Her pushed her legs further apart and wrapped them around his hips. Raising his head, he looked into her eyes and he tilted his hips, pressing the tip of him to her heat. Resting his arms at ether side of her head, he paused, the tip just barely entering her. Bulma frowned and wiggled her hips. He growled softly and she stopped. He looked deep into her eyes and then whispered to her" Ra'noth sah chenathra, Ca'ceth." With those whispered guttural words, he slipped into her slowly, filling her, sinking down to the hilt. She gasped, both at the entry and those words. He had spoken them once to her before. They were Saya, his native tongue. It meant "Yours for all time, Beloved." Tears prickled her eyes as those words sunk in. In his own way, he told her he loved her, that he was hers always. He settled here , on her , inside of her. It was glorious, this feeling. He would never get used to it and he would always crave it. Her body molded to him, holding him in a wet warm glove. He pressed his forehead to hers, calling up his control. He didn't want to ravish her mindlessly like a male in rut. He wanted to please her , make her moan out his name.

  
  


She wrapped her legs tighter about him, urging him to move. With a low groan , he did, slowly, his thrusts long and drawn out. He pulled out to the tip and then drove in again to the base, slowly loving her. As he did this, his mouth played with her throat, sucking it, nibbling the tender flesh there, marveling at the sounds, the husky moans , the stifled sighs that escaped her mouth. He grit his teeth, this pace too slow, but he wanted to draw out their loving, make it last, to slowly show her how he felt about her. She moaned, tilting her head to the side, her eyes opening as she watched the rain continue to fall outside. The thunder and lightening had stopped but it still rained.

  
  


~The air is heavy, heavy as a truck

Sure hope the rain will wash away our bad luck~

  
  
  
  


She turned her head again, raising it slightly, her lips brushing his ear." God, Vegeta, please, I need you. Oh God please Vegeta, faster, feels so good." She whispered, her voice sounding raw, husky, needful. His hips stopped thrusting as he looked up at her. Intense desire and love glowed in his black eyes. With a quick sweep, his hands fitted under her ass and he turned, rolled over taking her with him. There they lay now, him his back, her atop him, straddling him, his length still deeply embedded within her. She gasped, this causing a new angle within her, his length pressing into the deep spot of pleasure within her. Placing her hands on his chest for balance, she gasped again and then looked into his eyes. He lid back against the pillows.

  
  


"If you want it , Woman, take it." he said roughly, a growl in his voice. His fingers flexed on her hips as he lifted her up slightly and then let her fall down again on his length. She moaned and then started to lift and lower down on him, her head thrust back, her back arched. She placed a hand on his stomach to hold her up while the other skimmed her own stomach and moved up to a breast, cupping it. She heard a growl come from him, letting her know he liked what he saw. She glanced back at him. His eyes were closed to slits, his throat worked, his hips rose slightly, thrusting with her. She was amazed. He was giving the control over to her, letting her take him, letting her have control over their love making. He just lay there and enjoyed it, letting the pleasure sweep through him. 

  
  


~ If the sky could crack

There must be someway back

For love and only love.

Electrical storm

Electrical storm

Electrical storm~

  
  


She rode him hard and fast and she rode him slow and languid. He growled beneath her, his fingers tightening around her hips. She took his signal and started to move faster, taking him deeper inside her body. She moaned with the sensation. Her pleasure increased when she heard him moan. She opened her eyes to see his head thrown back against the pillow, throat exposed, eyes tightly clenched together, teeth bared in a grimace, tightly gritted. Grinning, she moved faster, her hips rocking. The bed creaked with her movements. Her nails dug into his stomach as her other hand moved down to where they were joined. Making a vee with her pointer and middle finger she placed his appearing/disappearing length between them, letting his length slide through that space as well as her, the fingers touching his shaft too. The dual stimulation got to him. He roared and gripped her hips pulling them down onto him. She knew from then, he was controlling it. He moved her hips, bring them up and down in a rhythm that had them both moaning. Their moans echoed throughout the room as well as the building. The bed creaked. 

  
  


Bulma's back arched as she lost herself, her hands coming up to cup her breasts, pinching the nipples. She panted with the thrusts, moaning." Yessssss, oh god, Vegeta...nnnh..uh.. I can't... oh god....please... ah."She was mindless, feeling his hard length thrusting in and out of her forcefully, his control snapping. She knew she would be sore in the morning as well as have dark bruises on her hips from his fingers.

  
  


Sweat covered him, blood dripped from his lip where he bit it as he tried not to cry out. It was too much for him, it was too intense so his groans mixed with hers. He opened his eyes to see a goddess above him, her hair wild about her, eyes closed, mouth opened, panting. Her breasts heaved as her own hands massaged them. He could feel his pleasure coming upon him. He growled and let go of one of her hips, his other hand able to keep up the pace. With the free hand , he made the short trip from her hip to her womanhood. His fingers found the hard little nubbin and flicked it, teasing it. She gasped and moaned, she could feel her orgasm coming. He played with her clit till he felt it, the first tiny tremors of her walls, gripping him, tightening around his length. She arched her back, head tilted back as she howled, moaned out his name in her climax. With a deep loud growl, he followed her, his back arched off the bed, her body firmly planted down on him. White light flashed behind his closed eyes as the pleasure swept them both away. They were together, one.

  
  


Within a minute or two, Bulma fell from her high, collapsing on him in a boneless heap. His arms, though a bit shaky, wrapped around her. She panted, listening to his heart's rapid beat as well as her own. He shifted slightly, one hand on her lower back, rubbing it, the other in her hair, playing with it, stoking it. When she finally had enough energy to look up, she grinned up at him. She then saw his expression get serious slightly. She frowned and wondered why till he pulled his hand from her hair and gently brushed his thumb across her cheeks, below her eyes. The she realized it. She had cried. He brought his wet thumb up and then licked the tears from it. He then leaned down and licked her cheeks, taking away any tears he had missed.

  
  


~Baby, don't cry

Baby, don't cry

Baby, don't cry~

  
  


"These are the only tears I ever wish to see fall from your eyes." He said gruffly, his voice a bit rough from his cries of pleasure. She sighed and then snuggled into him, his body a natural heat source. He smirked and then reached over and grabbed the blanket that she had discarded earlier. He pulled it up over them and just lid there, her head resting in the crook of his throat, her hand placed on his chest, over his still rapidly beating heart.

  
  


"Are we ok then, Vegeta?" she asked quietly, the scent of their lovemaking in the air. He grunted and buried his nose into her flagrant blue mane. He took a deep sniff and growled, a deep possessive growl.

  
  


"We will have our arguments, Woman, but I will never leave you." He said softly, feeling at peace with himself and with everything in his life. " Never again."

  
  


She smiled against his chest, feeling that this was a whole new start to their relationship. She cuddled him as they soon found their rhythm of sleep. " I love you Vegeta." she said softly as sleep claimed her.

  
  


"I love you too, Bulma." He said as he watched her sleep. He kept awake as long as he could but then let sleep grasp him too. They both fell to dreams in each other's arms, listening to the rain fall.

  
  


~Fin~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
